


All the sexual tension. All the benefits.

by blossomisley (viudanegra)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, BECAUSE I LOVE YOU- oops I Said That Out Loud, F/M, Romantic Feelings are Mutual - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viudanegra/pseuds/blossomisley
Summary: Natasha looked into his eyes for what felt like an eternity, getting lost on those blue orbs like she usually did, but this time was different.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48
Collections: Flash With Benefits





	All the sexual tension. All the benefits.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



The front door of the apartment that had been assigned to them for this mission slammed behind Natasha, making her jump in surprise because she was definitely not expecting it.

When her eyes landed on Steve she noticed that his face was red with anger, the deep frown between his eyebrows looking out of place in contrast with his soft features.

"Is everything alright, Cap?" Natasha asked sarcastically while lifting an eyebrow in curiosity.

Steve's reaction was immediate.

"Why did you start shooting when I told you to wait for backup? It was only you against all those men. And they had bigger and better weapons than you. It was a reckless decision and, frankly, your lack of judgment worries me," Steve started ranting and Natasha couldn't help but roll her eyes, which seemed to annoy him even more. "Don't roll your eyes at me, Natasha! You could have died!" he shouted, frustrated.

"Relax, Steve. I was in control of the situation and I can assure you that I was not going to die," she tried to explain to calm him down, but he was having none of it; his expression remained the same, and if it was humanly possible, she would have seen smoke leaving his ears.

"This isn't the first time you have ignored my orders in the last few months. Your insubordination will end in consequences eventually, and I will be too worried about your life to be pissed at you then, so I'm choosing to be mad now that you're still here and alive," was the blonde's argument, and as much as she tried not to, Natasha couldn't help but roll her eyes once again.

"Why are you suddenly so worried about my mortality?" she asked in what she thought was a jokingly tone, which is why his answer caught her off guard.

"Because I love you!" Steve shouted desperately, his expression softening as they locked eyes.

Natasha looked into his eyes for what felt like an eternity, getting lost on those blue orbs like she usually did, but this time was different. This time, she could see how honest his words were; his love for her shining through.

She wasn't sure who kissed who, but their lips were suddenly moving against each other's and she had finally gotten the answer to the question on her mind since the moment she landed eyes on him for the first time all those years ago in New York City; he tasted like peppermint.

They left a trail of clothing on their way to Natasha's bedroom, apparently having a telephonic conversation and deciding to go there because it was the closest to the entrance, and soon enough they laid bare on her bed, Steve's lips leaving hers and moving down to her neck, collarbone and breasts before wrapping around a pink nipple and making her body arch in pleasure.

Natasha tangled her fingers on blonde locks of hair as he continued kissing his way down her body, desperate to taste as much of her skin as he could, and when he finally reached her inner thigh, she stopped breathing for a second until he made contact with her center, planting a soft kiss to her clitoris before wrapping his lips around her awaiting bundle of nerves.

The redhead was a mess of moans and cursed words in no time, and when two of his long and calloused fingers entered her without a warning, a loud whimper left her lips, followed by many more.

Her orgasm, just like his love confession, was sudden and took her by surprise, but both instances were received with utter delight, making her feel the most alive she had felt in years, and when she came back from her high and felt his lips kissing her right hip bone softly before laying his head on her stomach as she tried to slow down her breathing, her heart grew tenfold.

"I love you, too," she murmured as she played with his hair once her breathing had returned back to its normal pattern, and she didn't need to have enhanced senses to know that he was smiling at her confession; she could feel it against her skin.

  
And if being impulsive and reckless was going to result in this every time, you couldn't blame Natasha for her future decisions. After all, being with Steve was the best reward after a near-death experience.


End file.
